The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different environments. Since the dawn of the computer age, cables have been used to transfer data between computers and input/output devices, and between computers. For example, cables are used in input/output (I/O) device attachment applications, such as disk drive, tape drive, mouse, keyboard, printer, scanner, camera, and personal data assistant (PDA) attachment. Cables are also used in networking applications, such as local-area networks (LANs) and wide-area networks (WANs).
Cables typically include a connector at each end that is plugged into a corresponding connector of a connector port associated with the computer or I/O device. Such connectors are well known in the connector art and include electronic connectors and fiber optic connectors. Some common electronic connectors, include universal serial bus (USB)-type connectors, parallel connectors and serial connectors, for example. Some common fiber optic connectors, include LC, ST, SC, and MTP optical connectors (also known as MPO connectors), for example.
Cable connector retaining systems are typically employed to reduce the likelihood that a cable connector will be unintentionally unplugged from a connector port. For example, parallel connectors and serial connectors are typically mounted on a plate having connector retention features, e.g., threaded holes, formed therein on each end of the connector. The connector retention features of the plate accommodate connector retention fasteners, e.g., threaded fasteners, attached to or incorporated into a portion of a cable connector retaining assembly. The threaded fasteners pull the cable connector into plate's connector, and maintain reliable, continuous contact between electrical contacts of the cable connector and electrical contacts of the plates's connector.
Different plate configurations, i.e., plates having the threaded holes located at different positions relative to the connector, may be desirable depending on the circumstances. For example, it may be desirable to locate the threaded holes above and/or below the connector, rather than on each end of the connector, to more efficiently use the available space. Also, it may be desirable to omit one or more of the threaded holes between adjacent connectors to more densely pack the connectors next to each other. Unfortunately, such an alternative plate configurations typically require one end of a cable to be terminated in a cable connector retaining assembly having a correspondingly alternative configuration. This undesirably increases the difficulty of maintaining an inventory of cables necessary for connecting various computers and I/O devices.
Cable connector retaining systems also are typically employed in USB-type connectors. Typically, a USB-type receptacle connector includes a conductive shell that surrounds a support with contacts that are exposed in a space between the support and the conductive shell. A USB-type cable connector assembly typically includes a conductive shell that surrounds a plug section with contacts exposed in a space between the plug section and the conductive shell. As the cable connector assembly is plugged into the receptacle connector, the contacts make mechanical and electrical contact. Typically, one or more spring tangs of the conductive shell of the receptacle connector are received within one or more indents of the conductive shell of the cable connector assembly to reduce the likelihood that a cable connector assembly will be unintentionally unplugged from a receptacle connector. This type of cable connector retaining system is typically less reliable than those of parallel connectors and serial connectors due to the small size of, and force exerted by, the spring tangs.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide an enhanced cable connector retaining assembly, system, and a method of assembling the same.